


Trust

by disturbinglynic



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Attempted Rape, M/M, Violence, character death- but not will or wes, mentions of previous non-con/dub-con, mentions of previous underage sex, mirrorverse, public sex for powerplay, toy usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disturbinglynic/pseuds/disturbinglynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where people don't trust anyone, Wesley trusts Will with his life. Can Will ever feel the same way about him? Can Wesley ever be more to Will than just a toy? From what Wesley has seen from Will he thinks that they could have it all, and Wesley sets out to prove to Will that he's worth keeping around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Art by [rainyrocket](http://rainyrocket.livejournal.com/)

  
The corridor he was walking was empty. He was glad for that. He didn’t get out of his quarters often, but when he was allowed to, he always hoped he wouldn’t run into anyone that wanted to talk or anything else. It could only lead to bad things.

 

He knew how lucky he was. He had just turned eighteen recently. He had belonged to Will since he was fifteen. Will had claimed him as soon as he had met him. His first home on the ship had been Will’s quarters.

 

He knew he was lucky because Will was good to him. He’d seen the way Picard treated his mother, and he had seen how other people, other pets, were treated as well.

 

Will punished him in public whenever he misbehaved, or had supposedly misbehaved, or when he disobeyed Will. Wesley understood that Will had to do that. Will couldn’t be seen as weak, but behind closed doors, Wesley could sometimes almost believe that Will actually liked him and possibly even cared about him. He didn’t think it was something he could ever get Will to admit though. It wasn’t something that Wesley should be admitting to Will either.

 

He was so lost in thought that he didn’t even realize he was no longer alone until it was too late.

 

 

When he woke up he found that he was bound and gagged. The table beneath his naked body was cold. He couldn’t see who his attackers were. He had a moment of panic before he heard a loud booming voice. “Last time I checked, my toy wasn’t for sharing.”

 

Wesley smiled around his gag as he heard his attackers attempt to flee. It wasn’t going to happen. Will was very possessive when it came to him. Will really didn’t like to share.

 

He heard a commotion and really wished he could see what was going on. He liked watching Will in action. It was a turn on, not that he got to watch Will often.

 

It probably hadn’t even been a minute when Wesley felt his bonds being loosened. When Will stood in front of him to loosen the bonds around his wrists, Wesley noticed that Will was hard.

 

Anger. It was honestly something he hadn’t felt in years. He really thought that Will had no desire to share him. He had always been so possessive.

 

He didn’t say anything to Will as Will handed him his clothes, or as he dressed. He saw his attackers on the floor. He didn’t know any of them.

 

Will put his hand on the back of Wesley’s neck and guided him back to his quarters. He sighed when they got there, stripping off his clothes and crawling onto the bed, arranging himself on his hands and knees. It was how Will would want it.

 

Will moved behind him, and then there was a hand cupping him. He was soft. That never happened anymore. After he gotten used to it, he had started enjoying himself. Will had never given him a handjob or a blowjob, but Will had found early on that in a certain position, Wesley would come without having to even touch himself. Will used that position every single time. Sex with Will was actually really good, but he was angry with Will right now.

 

Actually, if he was honest with himself, he was hurt.

 

Wesley felt Will gently pushing him towards the bed. He rolled over and sat down and Will sat next to him.

 

“You don’t want to? Is it because there’s nobody else here to fuck me while you watch?”

 

“Wesley –“

 

“Don’t! I saw your erection.”

 

They sat in silence, Will still in his clothes. Wesley was used to that. He had long ago gotten over being uncomfortable completely naked. He was actually quite comfortable walking around nude.

 

“Did it ever occur to you to just tell me that you don’t want sex?”

 

Wesley snorted. “No. Would you even allow that?”

 

“Maybe not when you were younger.”

 

Wesley looked over at Will and wondered if he was setting some sort of trap. Will wasn’t like that though so he decided to give it a shot. “Fine. I don’t want sex tonight.”

 

Will nodded but didn’t say anything.

 

“Well if that’s all, then I’m going to go to sleep.” He started to slide down under the covers, but Will stopped him. “Wait, not yet.”

 

“What?”

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

Wesley’s eyes widened. He had definitely not been expecting that. “Yes.” It was the truth.

 

“Do you like me?”

 

“Yes.” Again, it was the truth.

 

Will looked like he was thinking that over. “Why?”

 

Will was asking about that second question but Wesley knew he wanted an answer for both. It was for information that Will could use against him, but then again, Wesley trusted Will.

 

“I trust you because you’ve never given me any reason not to. I like you because you’re actually nice to me. At least in private, but I understand why you can’t be in public.”

 

Will opened his mouth and then closed it again. Then he opened it again. “Can I trust you?”

 

That was an easy answer. “Yes.” And then he continued before Will could even ask. “Will, I know how good I have it with you. I would be stupid to betray your trust. I don’t want to be not under your protection. I know how bad it can be if I’m not. Besides, like I said, I actually like you.”

 

Will nodded and stripped out of his clothes. He slid under the covers, so Wesley followed. Will dimmed the lights, dark enough that they could sleep comfortably, but enough light to make out each other’s features.

 

They faced each other, though they didn’t touch. He closed his eyes hoping sleep would come easily, when Will spoke up. “It wasn’t because of the other guys. It was seeing you, naked and spread out on that table.”

 

“And bound and gagged?” Wesley asked, raising an eyebrow. Will smiled. “It’s a fun idea.”

 

Wesley smiled back. “Thanks for telling me.”

 

Will didn’t say anything. Wesley scooted closer to Will, not to cuddle, but to show Will that a certain part of his anatomy was now interested in playing.

 

Will laughed. “I thought you didn’t want sex tonight.”

 

Wesley rolled his eyes. “Will, in case you haven’t noticed, you really like sex and we have sex a lot. I’m kind of used to it. My body expects it.”

 

“Oh, I see. So it has nothing to do with me.” Will was smirking at him.

 

“Well, you did say all the right things, so maybe it has a little something to do with you.”

 

Will chuckled and then reached a hand between them and began stroking Wesley. Wesley’s gasp of surprise quickly turned into a groan. It felt amazing to have Will touching him.

 

“You know, I’ve never actively given anyone an orgasm before, and I’ve been with a lot of women, and men.”

 

“Liar,” Wesley gasped out.

 

“What?”

 

“You know exactly what position gets me off.”

 

“Okay, but that is also to get me off.”

 

“True.”

 

Wesley was getting closer, but there was something he needed to know, despite the fact that he could barely think straight. “After you claimed me for your own, was there…” he trailed off in a groan. He wasn’t sure he could finish the question anyway.

 

“I haven’t taken my pleasure with anyone else since I started with you.”

 

That sent Wesley over the edge. Will stroked him through it, and then grabbed some tissues to clean Wesley off. Will settled back down next to him.

 

“Wait, what about you?”

 

“Don’t worry about me.”

 

Wesley snorted.

 

“You want to?”

 

Wesley smiled at him. “Yeah, I do.”

 

Wesley slid down the bed and took Will into his mouth. The first few times he had done this he had hated it. He loved doing it now though. He loved to bring Will pleasure, and he had learned to love the taste of Will.

 

He was good at it too. He had three years of practice on Will. He knew exactly what Will liked and how to bring Will off the quickest, or how to keep him on the edge.

 

Will’s orgasm came quickly and Wesley swallowed every last drop. He slid back up the bed and smirked at Will. Not that it mattered. Will had his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

 

Wesley didn’t think about it, he just leaned in and kissed Will. It was quick, just a touch of lips to lips, but Wesley had been wanting to kiss Will for so long now.

 

Will opened his eyes in surprise, but didn’t say anything.

 

They settled in to sleep and Wesley had nearly drifted off when he thought of another question. He opened his eyes to look at Will. “Will?”

 

Will opened his eyes.

 

“Do you like me?” Will had asked him the same question and Wesley had answered truthfully. He hoped Will would do the same for him.

 

Will smiled at him. “Yeah, I do.”

 

Wesley smiled. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Wesley closed his eyes and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

 

 

He woke up pressed against Will. He usually did. They tended to gravitate towards each other while they slept. Normally he would move away from Will as soon as he woke up, but this morning he decided to not move.

 

He lie there, patiently, waiting for Will to wake up. He was hard again, like he usually was when he woke up pressed against Will.

 

Finally Will stirred. He opened his eyes and peered up at Wesley. Wesley couldn’t read anything in those eyes. He didn’t know how Will would take waking up right next to Wesley, especially after what had happened last night. He was worried that Will would regret what they had done.

 

Will calmly took Wesley’s length in his hand and began stroking. Wesley groaned and decided he would do the same for Will. They lay there on their sides, facing each other, stroking increasing in speed.

 

Wesley came first, still so unused to having someone else touch him. A few strokes more and Will was coming. Wesley leaned in and placed a quick kiss to Will’s lips before moving away and letting his breathing return to normal.

 

Neither of them said anything, they just stared at each other while their breathing slowed. When Will caught his breath, he got out of bed and headed for the shower. Wesley hadn’t been expecting anything more than that, but he still felt disappointment.

 

Really, he should be quite pleased by the fact that he had gotten even just a bit of feeling out of Will. Maybe things could become even better after this. Maybe Wesley could actually get a real relationship out of this. In private only, of course.

 

He lay in bed while Will got ready for his day. Usually Will just left when he was finished, but this time he stopped off at the bed and looked down at Wesley. “Try to stay out of trouble today.”

 

Wesley smiled up at him. “I’ll do my best.”

 

Will nodded and left. Wesley sighed and stretched. Maybe there was hope for them after all.

 

 

He had decided not to risk leaving Will’s quarters today, not that Will had given him permission to leave anyway. Not leaving would certainly help keep him out of trouble.

 

He had spent the day in bed, reading, and he was expecting Will back any minute now. He briefly thought about greeting Will at the door with a kiss but dismissed that as completely ridiculous. No matter how much their relationship progressed, Wesley didn’t think there would ever be a point where him greeting Will at the door would be something normal for them.

 

So he stayed in bed with his PADD and continued reading. Finally he heard the swish of the door. He sat up and smiled when Will entered the bedroom, and Will smiled back. Will didn’t smile often. In fact, between yesterday and today Wesley had probably seen Will smile more often than in the entirety of the past three years.

 

“You should smile more often.”

 

Will’s smile widened as he sat down on the bed next to Wesley.

 

“How was your day, dear?” Wesley joked. That actually got a chuckle out of Will.

 

“Boring. But I see you managed to stay out of trouble, so that’s good.”

 

Wesley shrugged. “I do what I can.”

 

He tossed his PADD to the side and shifted closer to Will. Now that things had changed between them he wanted sex more than he had ever wanted it before. Will didn’t waste any time. He tugged Wesley’s shirt off and pushed him back onto the bed. He moved down Wesley’s body and slid his pants off.

 

Wesley gasped when Will licked a stripe up his cock. He had definitely not been expecting this. It was sloppy and Will fumbled, but it was still good, and this was Will making an effort, and that was more important than anything.

 

He kept a hand on Will’s head, not gripping or guiding, but encouraging, and when Wesley came, Will drank down every drop without complaint.

 

Will rolled Wesley over and grabbed the lube. Two slicked up fingers slid into him easily. This time though, Will rubbed them over his prostate and Wesley moaned, rocking back against the thrusting of Will’s fingers.

 

Will didn’t take long prepping him. He didn’t need to. He knew Wesley could take it rough.

 

Sex had always been good with Will, but now Will was actually trying. Wesley was hard again after only a few thrusts, and was shocked when Will wrapped a hand around his dick and began to stroke.

 

Wesley came faster than he normally did, and so did Will. They collapsed into a heap on the bed.

 

“That was amazing.”

 

Will smiled at him. “You’re welcome.”

 

Wesley laughed. “Oh so now you think you’re funny.”

 

Will shook his head and picked up one of the PADD’s he was reading. Wesley picked up his PADD too, and pressed himself against Will to read. It was something he had never done before and Will only tensed for a moment before relaxing against him.

 

The room was silent and Wesley found himself drifting off. He wasn’t out for long though because Will was still reading when he woke up.

 

During his brief nap, Wesley had curled into Will and Will was now stroking his back. Wesley didn’t move. He didn’t want Will to know he was awake because then he might stop.

 

“I know you’re awake.” Will’s voice startled him. Will chuckled. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you.” Will was still running a hand along his back.

 

“How long was I out for?”

 

“Not even thirty minutes.”

 

“Well I guess I’m ready for bed then.”

 

“Okay. Let me just finish this paragraph.”

 

“You don’t have to go to sleep with me.”

 

“Just give me a minute.”

 

So Wesley shut his mouth and waited for Will to finish.

 

“Hand me your PADD.”

 

Wesley did and Will put them both on the nightstand and then turned the lights off, all without moving his hand from Wesley’s back. Wesley decided to chance it and make himself more comfortable against Will.

 

He had just gotten settled when he remembered that he hadn’t given Will a kiss. It was something that he wanted Will to get used to so it was something he wanted to do at least once a day. He shifted again so he could lean up and give Will a quick peck on the lips and then he settled himself against Will in a comfortable position again.

 

“Can we go to sleep now?” Will asked when Wesley had stopped moving.

 

“I suppose so.”

 

Will huffed but didn’t say anything else. Wesley smiled and fell asleep, Will’s hand still running along his back.

 

 

Wesley woke up and he was still lying against Will. He smiled and stretched and looked up to see Will looking at him.

 

Quick as a flash, Wesley was on his back and Will’s mouth was on his dick. It wasn’t much better than the one Will had given him last night, but it was still pretty fantastic. If Will kept doing this, Wesley had no doubt that he would be just as good at this as he was at sex.

 

It was still so new, this sensation of having anything but his own hand on him that he came fast, and once again Will drank down every drop.

 

When Wesley caught his breath, he returned the favor.

 

“Every morning should start like that.”

 

Will chuckled and got out of bed so he could get in the shower. Wesley got out of bed too and went to the head so that he could relieve himself and brush his teeth.

 

When he got back to the room he stripped the bedding off the bed so he could put some fresh stuff on. Wesley grinned when hands grabbed his waist.

 

“I think you should get on that nice clean bed.”

 

Wesley shivered at the command and got on the bed on his hands and knees. He groaned when Will pushed his slicked up cock inside of him. Will set a fast pace, stroking Wesley’s cock once again.

 

Wesley came all over the nice clean sheets and moments later Will came inside of him.

 

“You are so evil,” Wesley groaned as he collapsed onto the bed.

 

“Are you actually going to complain?” Will asked as he got dressed.

 

“I suppose not.”

 

“I’ll see you later. Try and stay out of trouble again.”

 

Wesley jumped off the bed and grabbed Will so he could give him a peck on the lips. “I’ll try. No promises though.”

 

“I think you might be the evil one.”

 

Wesley laughed as Will walked out the door.

 

 

Weeks had passed by in pretty much the same manner. Wesley had been right about the quality of Will’s blowjobs. They were mind blowing. They had way more sex than they used to also. Now that Will had discovered the joys of pleasuring someone else, he was even more insatiable.

 

Wesley had done his best to be good so Will wouldn’t have to punish him or anyone else, or be punished himself, but trouble always seemed to find Wesley and Will had had to use the agonizer on him today.

 

Wesley was waiting for Will now in his quarters, or their quarters as Will had been referring to it lately. He was nervous about how Will was going to act. This was the first time he had gotten into trouble since things had changed between him and Will.

 

Finally Wesley heard the swish of the door. When Will walked into the bedroom, Wesley opened his mouth to begin explaining, but Will held up his hand to stop him. “Don’t worry, Wes. I know it wasn’t your fault. You’re just a magnet for trouble.”

 

“I’m sorry I cause so many problems. If I keep getting into trouble, are you going to give me to someone else, or kill me?”

 

“I’m pretty sure that a few weeks ago I told you that I liked you, so why would I want to get rid of you?”

 

Wesley shrugged. “Because I’m such a hassle?”

 

Will sat down next to him. “This has never bothered you before. Why is it bothering you now?”

 

Wesley decided to be honest. “Because of the change in our relationship.”

 

“I see,” Will said, leaning in to give him a peck on the lips. That was the first time Will had initiated a kiss.

 

“Lie down and get on your stomach for me.”

 

Wesley shot him a questioning look.

 

“Please.”

 

Wesley sighed and lie on the bed on his stomach.

 

“I’ve been researching other ways to pleasure a man. There are quite a few, you know.”

 

“You’ve been researching other ways to pleasure me? Really?” Wesley couldn’t keep the shock out of his voice.

 

Will chuckled and the warm puffs of air were in a place he wasn’t expecting. “You once said you trust me so I need you to trust me now, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Wesley agreed, not really sure what was going on.

 

Will placed his hands on Wesley’s ass and spread his cheeks. Wesley felt something wet probing at his hole. Will’s tongue. Will was using his tongue down there. Wesley let out a deep groan.

 

Will licked around the entrance and Wesley couldn’t stop the whimpers coming out of his mouth. Will pushed in the tip of his tongue and Wesley let out another groan. Wesley was loose from all of the sex they had though and Will easily pushed his tongue further into Wesley. Wesley let out a shocked gasp and pushed back onto his knees.

 

Wesley moaned and rocked back onto Will’s tongue as he ran it along the inside of Wesley. Wesley came with a shout, hard enough to see stars, and collapsed onto the bed. Will lay down next to him and just watched as Wesley’s breathing slowly returned to normal.

 

“Wow,” was all he managed to say when his brain was working again.

 

“Good, I’m glad. I’ve been wanting to make up using the agonizer on you all day.”

 

“You felt bad about that?”

 

“Wes, I’ve always felt bad about using it on you.”

 

“Oh.” Wesley didn’t know what to do with that revelation. “Do you want me to take care of you?”

 

“No. You can just watch.”

 

Wesley watched as Will stroked himself to orgasm. That was definitely nice to watch. He wouldn’t mind seeing that more often, although he did kind of wish he had been the one to bring Will to orgasm.

 

“Maybe I should get into trouble more often.”

 

Will groaned. “Don’t you dare.”

 

Wesley laughed and rolled over so that he was lying against Will.

 

“Are you hungry?” Will asked.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Stay here.” Will got up and walked out of the room. Wesley sat up and leaned against the wall. Will came back with a couple of plates of food.

 

“You haven’t eaten yet?” Wesley asked surprised.

 

“No. I wanted to get back to you.”

 

Wesley smiled and ate his food with Will. Will took their plates when they were finished, and then they put on a movie, Wesley curling up against Will, giving him a peck on the lips before getting comfortable. Wesley could really get used to nights like this.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Will came storming through the door. If doors could still be slammed then Will would have slammed it. Will sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands. Wesley walked up behind the couch and began massaging Will’s shoulders. Will let out a groan. “That’s fantastic.”

 

Wesley chuckled. “Do you want to tell me about it?”

 

“I need a drink before I do anything else.” Will started to get off the couch, but Wesley pushed him back down. “Sit. I’ll get it.”

 

Wesley fixed Will his drink and brought it to Will, sitting on the couch next to him. “So are you going to tell me what happened?”

 

Will sighed and leaned his head back against the couch. “Oh Wes. I don’t think you really want to hear about what happened, do you?”

 

“Only if you want to tell me.”

 

Will looked at him like he was deciding something and then sighed. “I think Picard wants me gone.”

 

So Will _had_ been deciding something. He had been deciding if he could trust Wesley enough to talk to about this. He supposed this meant that Will trusted him, or at least was beginning to trust him more. Wesley smiled on the inside because he didn’t think it would be appropriate to actually smile right now.

 

“Why do you think that?”

 

“I don’t know. It’s just the things he’s making me do and the way he’s talking to me.”

 

“Would he have any reason to want you gone?”

 

“He thinks I want to take over as captain.”

 

“And do you?”

 

Will looked at him and frowned. “This conversation is over.” Will put his glass down, stood up, and walked into their bedroom.

 

So apparently Will didn’t completely trust him yet. And Will refusing to answer Wesley meant that he did want to be captain. Wesley wondered if he could help Will make that happen.

 

He put the glass away and headed into the bedroom where Will was already in bed despite the early hour. Wesley got in behind him and put an arm around him, stroking his stomach, but Will took his hand and pulled it away.

 

“Not tonight. I’m not in the mood.”

 

“Not in the mood? You’re _always_ in the mood. Besides, what makes you think I was trying to initiate sex with you?”

 

“Whatever. I said not tonight.”

 

Wesley got off the bed and headed back to the couch. He grabbed the throw and covered himself with it. He couldn’t sleep though. He missed the warmth of Will’s body next to his. He tossed and turned for what felt like hours when footsteps approached him.

 

“What do you want?” he demanded.

 

“I want you to come to bed with me.”

 

“Why should I?”

 

“Please, Wes.”

 

Wesley sighed and got up. “Fine,” he said stomping past Will. He got into bed and faced away from where Will would be laying.

 

“I’ve been touching you, actively giving you orgasms for the past couple of months, and in that same amount of time you’ve been giving me pecks on the lips, but you’ve never tried for anything more. Why?”

 

Whatever Wesley had been expecting it definitely hadn’t been that. “I didn’t think you’d want me to.”

 

“But you never even tried, and I would think that those last two months would have proven that I like you, that you mean something to me.”

 

Wesley couldn’t believe that Will had just admitted that. He rolled over to face him. “And you still don’t trust me, at least not completely.”

 

“I know, and I’m sorry, but I’m trying. I really am, but do you have any idea how often somebody tries to kill me? How often somebody tries to get me out of their way? How often people try to kill Picard?”

 

Wesley didn’t say anything. Will sighed. “Okay. Why don’t we just talk in the morning. Goodnight.”

 

“Goodnight.”

 

Trying to sleep in bed with Will when things were tense was just about as easy as trying to sleep on the couch without him.

 

 

Wesley must have fallen asleep at some point because the next thing he knew, the alarm was going off. Wesley groaned and pulled the covers over his head. Will turned the alarm off and got out of bed. So much for talking this morning, not that Wesley was helping.

 

Will left him alone and Wesley waited until Will was out of their quarters before lowering the covers. It was weird, things being tense between him and Will like this. This had never been a problem until things had progressed between them.

 

Wesley groaned and got out of bed. He hoped he and Will could fix this because Wesley had really been loving where things had been headed.

 

After showering and getting breakfast, Wesley decided to walk around the corridors for a while. He wasn’t doing anything, he was just walking along when a couple of thugs from the security team grabbed him.

 

“What are you doing?” He tried to struggle but they were too big and too strong. This couldn’t be good. Will was going to be pissed too. Like they didn’t already have enough problems.

 

Wesley was trying to figure out just what the hell this was all about when he realized that they were heading for the bridge. Now he was just confused.

 

They hauled him onto the bridge and right up to Picard. “This is the guy who did it Captain. We even caught him at the scene.”

 

Wesley kept the surprise off of his face. Will had been right. Picard was after him and now he was using Wesley to go after Will.

 

“Number One, I can’t understand why you bother keeping this one around. He’s such a nuisance.”

 

“But I have him trained so well and he’s good at what he does. I would hate to have to break someone new in.”

 

Wesley knew that Will didn’t mean what he was saying but it still stung.

 

“Well if he’s as good as you say he is then maybe you should give us a demonstration,” Picard said, leering at Wesley. Wesley suppressed a shudder.

 

And then, like a light bulb going off over his head, he had a plan for helping Will with Picard. He walked over to Will and got down to his knees in front of him. “A blowjob should suffice, correct?” he asked Will, though he was really asking Picard. Will looked over at Picard and then back down to Wesley and nodded.

 

Wesley knew he was good at this but now he was going to have to put on a show so that everyone on the bridge enjoyed it, especially Picard.

 

With the permission he had gotten, Wesley pulled Will’s dick out of his pants and put on a show. He made sure to keep Will on edge while making sure that Picard had a nice visual of what Wesley was doing. It was probably the messiest blowjob Wesley had ever given Will, but if the groans around the bridge were anything to go by, then it really did look good.

 

After he swallowed Will’s come, he tucked Will back into his pants, stood up, and looked at Picard. Picard wasn’t even trying to hide the fact that he was turned on, and he was now openly leering at Wesley.

 

“Well, Number One, I can certainly see why you would want to keep him around. Are you sure you won’t change your mind about sharing.”

 

“He’s mine and I don’t share.”

 

“Very well, but he still needs to be punished.”

 

Will stood up and pulled out his agonizer.

 

“Now wait a minute, Number One. If you won’t share him, the least you could do is let someone else punish him.”

 

Will stepped back. Better to let Picard punish him than to use him as a toy. Still, this had to be killing Will. His possessiveness went so far that he didn’t even like it when people looked at Wesley.

 

Picard hit him with the agonizer and Wesley went down to his knees, but Picard didn’t let up. Wesley managed to hold back his cries, but just barely. Wesley fell completely to the floor and Picard finally let up.

 

Wesley didn’t know if he could get to his feet on his own.

 

“Great,” he heard Will say, “guess I’m going to have to get him to my quarters myself. Maybe you’re right. Maybe it is time to trade him in.”

 

Wesley felt himself being hauled to his feet. He managed to stay upright as Will dragged him off the bridge. Will didn’t say a word to him until they were safe inside their quarters.

 

Will helped him into bed and then sat down next to him. “Even though we’re in the middle of an argument, you have to know that I didn’t mean any of those things that I said. Well except that you are good at what you do and that I don’t share.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Are you gonna be okay?”

 

“I’ll be fine. I’m just going to sleep.”

 

“I’ll try to get back early, and I’m sorry for what happened.”

 

Wesley felt Will’s lips brush against his, and then he was gone. Wesley slept.

 

 

Wesley had slept the rest of the afternoon away and was now waiting for Will to get back. He was sitting on the bed, naked. He had been thinking about his plan and he had gotten excited, and now he was just waiting on Will.

 

The door swished open and he waited for Will to talk in, then he stalked towards Will. Will laughed when he saw him. “I guess someone is feeling better.”

 

Wesley wrapped his arms around Will and kissed him, really kissed him. Will groaned and pulled Wesley in close.

 

“Take me to bed, Will,” he whispered against Will’s lips.

 

“We should talk.”

 

“Take me to bed first.”

 

Will lifted him up and Wesley wrapped his legs around Will. Will walked them to the bedroom and dropped Wesley onto the bed. Will hurried out of his own clothes and then joined Wesley on the bed.

 

They made out for a while, enjoying something new. Will was the first to break the kiss. He grabbed the lube and then looked at Wesley. Wesley knew what he wanted, but he wanted something else to be different this time.

 

“Will, let’s do it this way.”

 

Will looked like he was going to try and get out of it, but then he smiled. He leaned in and kissed Wesley again. So lost in the kisses, and in the newness of it, Wesley was caught off guard when Will slid a finger into him. He hadn’t even been aware that Will had opened the lube.

 

Wesley groaned into the kiss. Will took his time prepping Wesley, except he wasn’t really prepping him. Wesley didn’t need to be stretched much anymore and Will wasn’t really focusing on that anyway. It seemed that Will was just letting him enjoy the feel of Will’s fingers inside of him.

 

Will broke the kiss so he could pull his fingers out of Wesley and slick up his cock. He pushed into Wesley and didn’t move. Wesley wrapped his legs around Will, and his arms too, pulling Will in close. Will began moving slowly, leaving kisses along Wesley’s face and neck before finally capturing Wesley’s lips in a kiss.

 

This was so completely different than anything they had done. This was slower and more romantic, and they were facing each other. There were feelings involved this time.

 

Wesley’s orgasm was a slow build up, and when he exploded, Will tumbled over the edge right behind him. Will kissed him as they both came down, Wesley’s legs still wrapped around him, Will still inside of him. Wesley ran his hands along Will’s back.

 

Will pulled out of the kiss only to place kisses along his jaw and neck, and then burying his nose in Wesley’s neck with a sigh. Wesley continued running his hands along Will’s back, though he lowered his legs back to the bed, Will unfortunately slipping out of him.

 

Will groaned and rolled off of him, and Wesley followed, seeking further contact with Will, not ready to give up the intimacy they had just shared. Will wrapped his arms around Wesley.

 

“You were nowhere near what happened, were you?”

 

“I don’t even know what happened. I guess Picard really is out to get you.”

 

“It would seem so.”

 

“Will, you are hoping to become captain, right?”

 

Will sighed. “Yeah, I am.”

 

“Do you want him dead?”

 

Will was more hesitant to answer that question, but in the end he did. “Yes.”

 

Wesley sighed and pressed himself even closer to Will. “Thanks for telling me.”

 

“I’m trusting you, Wesley. I don’t need to tell you what would happen if you betray that trust.”

 

“Will, you don’t have to worry about that. Especially now that things have changed so much between us.”

 

Will let out a sigh and hugged Wesley tighter to him.

 

 

Wesley hadn’t planned on leaving his and Will’s quarters at all today. He didn’t want any more trouble, especially now that they knew Picard was out to get Will.

 

His mother, for some reason, had wanted to speak to him. Wesley definitely had the thought that Picard was putting her up to this and had something planned for him, but what could he do? She was his mother.

 

Wesley was near sickbay when something slugged him in the stomach, and then something else hit him in the back of his head. His world went dark.

 

 

Wesley’s eyelids were really heavy and it took way too much energy to open them, but he managed, and when he had, he wished that he hadn’t opened them at all. Will was standing there with his arms crossed and he looked angry. Wesley wasn’t sure he had ever seen Will look so angry before. Hopefully Will was angry that someone had done this to him and not because Wesley hadn’t gotten himself into another mess, even though Wesley had no idea what had happened or why he was even here.

 

“Beverly, he’s awake. Give me pain meds for him. I’m taking him back to my quarters.”

 

“Will –“

 

“Beverly. Do it.”

 

Will walked over to Wesley. “Get up.”

 

Wesley would rather much be back in their quarters anyway, but he wasn’t sure how easy it was going to be for him to get up. He sat up slowly, having to pause when he was upright so that he wouldn’t pass out, or hurl. He managed to get off the bed and stood on shaky legs.

 

Will took some hypos from Wesley’s mother and then grasped his elbow, leading him out of sickbay. Will practically dragged Wesley to their quarters, but slowly since Wesley could barely move. When they were safe inside their quarters, Will picked Wesley up and carried him to the bed. Will sat down next to him.

 

“What happened?”

 

“The guys who tried to rape you all these months ago decided to beat the crap out of you.”

 

“How long was I out?”

 

“A couple of days.”

 

“What happened to the guys?”

 

Will gave him a look.

 

“Okay, okay. Will you at least come lie down with me?”

 

“I can’t. I have to get back to the bridge.”

 

“This was Picard’s doing.”

 

“We can talk about this later.” Will leaned down and kissed him. Will picked up one of the hypos and placed it against his neck. “This will help with the pain and make you sleep. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

 

Will put the hypo down and gave Wesley another kiss before heading out. At least Wesley knew why he was in so much pain now. He wondered what Will had done to the guys. Wesley had a feeling he wouldn’t have to worry about them anymore. The meds kicked in and Wesley fell asleep.

 

 

When he woke up there was a warm body on the bed next to him. “Will?”

 

An arm wrapped around him. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Like hell. Thanks for taking me out of sickbay though. I’d much rather stay here.”

 

“I can take care of you here. Now tell me what you meant about Picard.”

 

“My mom wanted to see me. Why would she want to see me? And you know she’s Picard’s pet. I’m sure he put her up to it, and he probably put those guys up to it too.”

 

“That’s going too far. You’re gonna have to start staying in quarters and not leaving.”

 

“When I get better, will you teach me how to fight?”

 

“Yes. I also have a present for you for when you get better.”

 

Wesley sighed and snuggled further into Will’s warmth.

 

“Can I get you anything?”

 

“No, I’m good. I’ve got all I need here.”

 

Will snorted and kissed the top of his head. “I’ll start teaching you as soon as you can move again. Next time you won’t let somebody get the best of you.”

 

“And those guys? I’m not going to have to worry about them again, am I?”

 

“No you aren’t.”

 

“Are you ever going to tell me what you did to them?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“Okay, fine. Keep your secrets.” That was okay because Wesley had some of his own. With Will teaching him to fight, Wesley felt better about going after Picard for Will. He would kill Picard for Will.

 

 

Wesley woke with a groan. There wasn’t a part of his body that didn’t ache. Wesley tried to move, but his body refused. It probably hadn’t helped that Will had dragged him across the ship yesterday so Wesley could heal in their quarters.

 

“You sound like you feel worse than yesterday.”

 

Wesley groaned.

 

“Do you think you could eat if I got something for you?”

 

“I’m not sure I can move.”

 

“How about a hot bath?”

 

“Actually, that sounds good.”

 

Wesley waited while Will ran a bath for him. It was a bit funny to think about, Will drawing a bath for him. As much as their relationship had progressed, and as amazing as it had been, and as normal as it was now, it still sometimes seemed strange to Wesley when Will did nice things like this for him.

 

When the water shut off, Will came back out to the room to get him. “Can you get up?”

 

“I’m not sure.” Wesley tried to sit up. It took a while, so Will picked him up and carried him into the head. Wesley sighed when Will lowered him into the hot water. He closed his eyes and relaxed.

 

Will began gently washing him. Wesley sighed again. Aside from the pain that he was feeling, this was extremely relaxing.

 

Will chuckled. Wesley opened his eyes and looked at Will. “What?”

 

“You’re hard.”

 

Wesley looked down. Sure enough, he was hard. Wesley snorted. “I didn’t even notice.”

 

Will took Wesley into his hand and stroked, firmly but slowly. Wesley closed his eyes and settled back again. Will stroked Wesley through his orgasm and let him relax in the tub for a few minutes more before helping him out. In this case, helping him out of the tub meant picking him up and carrying him back to the bed.

 

Will pressed one of the hypos to his neck. “Get some sleep. I’ll try and sneak back here for lunch, okay?”

 

Wesley nodded. “Thanks Will.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For taking care of me like this. It’s nice.”

 

Will leaned down and gave him a kiss. “You mean a lot to me. You’re important to me. Don’t ever forget that.”

 

Wesley heard the swish of the door as Will left their quarters. He smiled and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Blood stained his hands, and the floor and walls. It had been messy, but it had been fun. He held the heart in his hand, a present for Will.

 

It had been ridiculously easy once Wesley had gotten inside Picard’s quarters. He found a box to put the heart in and started working on disposing the body, not that there was much body left.

 

Wesley had definitely found out something about himself. He had really enjoyed killing Picard, and even though this had been messy, it had also been his first. Wesley imagined that with practice he could become really good at this. Maybe Will would let him practice, now that he was the captain.

 

Maybe he and Will could kill together. Wesley could just imagine the fun they would have together. It made him excited. It made him really excited.

 

Wesley had hoped to wait until he got back to his and Will’s quarters and he had Will there, but he wasn’t going to be able to wait. He jerked off over Picard’s remains and then finished disposing them.

 

He walked out of Picard’s quarters and saw his mother. They didn’t say anything to each other, though his mother nodded at him. She was probably glad to be rid of Picard.

 

He made his way back to his and Will’s quarters without running into anyone else. He put the box with the heart on the nightstand and got into the shower. He’d love to stay this way for when Will got back. He’d love to stay this way and have sex with Will. He didn’t know how Will would react to this though, so he figured the safe thing to do was to clean himself.

 

The water washed the blood off of his body and Wesley watched as it flowed down the drain. He was getting hard again. It probably wouldn’t hurt to get off again before Will got back. He stroked himself as he thought of the mess he had made in Picard’s quarters. It didn’t take long before he came hard.

 

He dried off and sprawled out on the bed, waiting for Will to get off shift. Nobody would know what had happened yet so Will shouldn’t be held up.

 

Sure enough, the door to their quarters swished open. Will smirked when he saw Wesley lying on the bed naked.

 

“Eager are we?”

 

“Today is a special occasion.”

 

Wesley sat up and picked up the dagger that Will had given him after his attack, the one that Wesley had just finished using for the first time. The blade was clean now.

 

“Why is this a special occasion?”

 

“I have a present for you.” Wesley picked up the box that he had set on the nightstand. He handed it to Will. Will opened the box and looked inside.

 

“A human heart.”

 

“Not just any human heart, Will.”

 

Will sat down on the bed next to him. “So whose heart is this then?”

 

Wesley smiled at him. “Whose heart would you want it to be?”

 

“Well, I would want it to be…” Will trailed off and looked down at the heart. “No way. Not possible.”

 

“Why not?”

 

Will’s eyes were wide as he stared at the heart. “How?”

 

Wesley smirked. “I’m the toy that everyone wants to play with.”

 

Will’s head shot up. “You didn’t… He didn’t…”

 

“Relax. That’s just how I got in the door.”

 

Will chuckled. “That’s why you put on such a show when you gave me that blowjob on the bridge.”

 

“Yep. Now, do you like your surprise?”

 

Will closed the box and set it aside. “I guess this means that I’m the captain now.”

 

Wesley shot him a wicked grin. “Yes it does.”

 

“You know that more people will be after you since you’ll be the Captain’s pet.”

 

“Yeah, I know. I’m not worried.”

 

“Yes, you do seem to have enjoyed yourself today.”

 

“You have no idea.”

 

Will raised his eyebrows. “Do I want to know?”

 

Wesley shrugged. “Maybe one day you can see for yourself.”

 

“Wesley, have you found yourself a new hobby?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

Will stripped out of his clothes and lowered himself over Wesley. “I kind of like you like this.”

 

Wesley wrapped his arms around Will and smiled smugly.

 

“Wes, why did you do this?”

 

Wesley gently pushed Will off of him and they rolled on their sides to face each other. Wesley honestly hadn’t been expecting that question. He had figured that Will would be thrilled and that would be it. Still, he had made it a habit to not lie to Will.

 

“Because you wanted to be captain. Because you deserve to be captain. Because you wanted him dead. Because…” Wesley trailed off here. This would be admitting something that maybe he should keep to himself. “Because I love you.”

 

Will’s eyes widened at the admission.

 

“Don’t worry. I don’t expect you to say it to me ever but it is part of why I did what I did. And as far as we’ve come I think I can trust you to not use that against me.”

 

Will pushed Wesley back onto his back. “You made me captain.”

 

“Yes I did.”

 

“Wes, would you like to fuck your captain?”

 

Wesley’s jaw dropped and he spluttered a couple of times before he could actually form coherent words. “Seriously?”

 

Will reached out to the nightstand and grabbed the lube. He handed it to Wesley and rolled off him and onto his back, raising his legs and spreading them. Wesley was on his knees in between Will’s legs in a flash. He had to stop himself from drooling.

 

“Will, do you have an idea how you spread out for me like this?” Wesley wanted to remember what this looked like. He kept staring until Will finally said something. “This isn’t a one time offer so would you just get on with it already?”

 

Wesley chuckled and poured some lube onto his fingers. There was so much more he wanted to do, but he was afraid that Will would take back this offer if Wesley took too long.

 

Wesley slid a finger into Will, wondering if Will had ever done this before and thinking that he probably hadn’t.

 

Wesley only had one finger inside of Will but Will was already trying to fuck himself on it. “Will?”

 

“More,” Will begged. Wesley slid in a second finger and held Will so he couldn’t move. He fucked Will with his fingers, making sure to hit his prostate. Will was fisting his hands in the sheets and making noises Wesley had never heard him make before, but hoped to hear a lot more in their future.

 

“Wes, gonna come.”

 

Wesley slowed the pace of his fingers. “I can make you come like this if you want.”

 

“Want you inside of me.”

 

Wesley groaned and gripped the base of his cock to keep from coming. Wesley slicked himself up and sank into Will. They both groaned. There was nothing quite like the tight heat of Will’s ass around his dick.

 

“Will,” Wesley groaned. Will chuckled and used his heel to kick Wesley in the butt. “Move,” he demanded.

 

Wesley moved, thrusting into Will at a faster pace than he had wanted to take. He couldn’t control himself though, not that Will seemed to mind. His head was thrown back against the pillow and Wesley was worried that Will was going to tear the sheets he was fisting them so hard.

 

Will came untouched and Wesley followed, spilling his seed inside of Will. He really liked that his seed was inside of Will. Maybe Will would let him put a plug in afterwards one day.

 

Wesley collapsed on top of Will and Will wrapped his arms around him. “That was amazing.”

 

“Yeah, that was pretty good.”

 

Wesley sat up, straddling Will. “Pretty good? Seriously?”

 

Wesley rolled off of Will and onto his side. He pushed two fingers inside of Will, who groaned and fisted his hands back into the sheets. To the amazement of them both, Will started growing hard again.

 

“You gonna come for me again, Will?” Wesley whispered into Will’s ear.

 

Will let go of the sheets and pulled Wesley to him, kissing him roughly. Wesley added a third finger and started massaging Will’s prostate. Will’s fingers dug into Wesley and he pulled out of the kiss, throwing his head back against the pillow. Will let out a deep groan that vibrated throughout Wesley’s body, and came.

 

“Okay. Really fucking amazing. Happy now?”

 

Wesley laughed. “Much better.”

 

They wrapped their arms around each other and traded lazy kisses for what felt like hours. As Wesley was drifting off Will whispered in his ear. He whispered those three words that Wesley had bravely spoken out loud earlier, the three words that he never thought he would ever hear Will say.


	4. Epilogue

 

  
He roamed the corridors caressing his dagger, the dagger that Will had gotten him, the dagger that he had killed Picard with. Nobody bothered him. There had been a rumor some time ago that had gone around the ship. The rumor had been that Wesley had been the one to kill Picard. Nobody had ever been able to prove it though.

 

It didn’t matter. People were wary of Wesley now. Will found the whole thing amusing. In fact, Wesley had never been able to prove it, but he had been pretty sure Will had been the one to start the rumor.

 

He knew his mom had definitely believed the rumor. She was the only one who could prove that Wesley had been there. She wasn’t going to implicate Wesley though. She was free of Picard. Wesley had never seen her so happy. Will had been worried at first, but he was sure now that she wouldn’t say anything. Wesley had considered not telling Will, but he always told Will everything, and that had been something that he had needed to know. He was just glad that everything had worked out okay.

 

The killing of Picard wasn’t the only reason people were wary of Wesley, though it had certainly been enough. Wesley had gotten his wish about Will letting him play. Will liked to gift him with disobedient crewmen so that Wesley could play and hone his craft, and Wesley had gotten so much better. It was like an art for him, and his dagger was the tool. He never used anything but his dagger.

 

He and Will were a powerful team and not many dared to mess with them, and the ones who did always regretted it, never living to tell the tale. People had learned quickly that the Captain’s pet was free to do as he pleased, within reason. He didn’t mind that there was a limit and that he still had to play the role of pet. He couldn’t allow Will to be seen as weak.

 

Wesley made his way to the bridge, grinning at crewmen along the way. He loved the way it made them cower. He walked over to Will when he finally reached the bridge. He dug the tip of the dagger into his thumb and offered it to Will. Will sucked Wesley’s thumb into his mouth and groaned.

 

“I think I’d like to fuck you now,” Will stated. Wesley didn’t smile. That would ruin the game.

 

Will stood up. Wesley lowered his pants and got onto Will’s chair on his hands and knees. He had a cock ring on and a plug in his ass. Will removed the plug and took Wesley in front of everyone on the bridge.

 

Wesley had the cock ring on because he could come from just Will being inside of him, even if he wasn’t hitting his prostate. Wesley had the plug in so that he would be stretched and ready for when Will wanted to take him. Will didn’t want to hurt him but he couldn’t be seen prepping Wesley in front of the crew.

 

Whatever anyone else thought, and it was probably what they were supposed to be thinking, those were the real reasons behind the ring and the plug. All this was was a show of power. What they also didn’t know was that most mornings, in the shower, Wesley fingered Will to orgasm. What they also didn’t know was how when Will was off duty, Wesley usually had _him_ walking around with a butt plug in. Will really kind of liked having something inside of him as often as he could, so it wasn’t as if he minded.

 

Will came and put the plug back inside of Wesley, keeping his seed inside of him.

 

“You can go back to my quarters now.”

 

“Yes sir.” He made his way back to their quarters and waited for Will. He took the cock ring off and removed the plug. He cleaned himself up some and got into bed and waited for Will, naked. It would be a while still so Wesley picked up his PADD and picked up reading where he had left off.

 

 

A warm hand was running along his body. “Will?”

 

“Hey sleeping beauty.” The bed dipped down next to him and Wesley felt the warmth of Will’s body behind him. He rolled over to face Will.

 

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

 

“Don’t apologize. You’re cute when you sleep.”

 

Wesley blushed. Another aspect of their relationship that Wesley hadn’t expected- Will complimenting him all of the time. Wesley leaned in and kissed him. It was sweet and full of passion. So very different from how Will had taken Wesley on the bridge. This right now, this was for them. They didn’t have to put on a show.

 

“What do you want?” Will murmured against his lips.

 

“I just want your mouth on me.”

 

Will hummed his agreement and kissed his way down Wesley’s body. Wesley sighed when Will took him into his mouth. It quickly turned into a groan when Will did that thing with his tongue. He had no idea what Will did and he had had no success in duplicating it. Wesley had stopped trying.

 

Despite having been hard all day, Wesley didn’t come quickly. Will made sure of that. He kept bring Wesley to the brink and back.

 

Will finally let him come and it was such a sweet release. Will gave him a few minutes to recover, leaving kisses along his body and then dragging him into the shower. After they had both gotten clean, Will shoved him against the wall and got down on his knees. Will pushed his tongue inside of him and licked him until the water had turned frigid.

 

Wesley collapsed into Will’s arms and Will held him until his breathing returned to normal. When it had, Will helped him out of the shower, turned the water off, and made sure Wesley was nice and dry.

 

Back in bed, Will took the time to thoroughly explore his body, finally pushing into him when Wesley was hard again. Wesley wrapped his legs around Will and pulled him in for a kiss.

 

Tender sex happened more and more often for them, especially if Will had had to prove that he was in charge at some point during the day. Wesley enjoyed all of it. He liked what he and Will had and loved that they could go from hot and rough to sweet and tender, that they could kill without blinking an eye and then hold each other close that same night.

 

Wesley came for the third time that evening. A few more lazy thrusts and Will was coming inside of him. Wesley still didn’t have that kind of control when he was inside of Will, but he was working on it.

 

Will pulled out of him but didn’t move far. He lay there, half on Wesley’s body and half off.

 

“I’ve got a crewman for you to play with tomorrow,” Will whispered, running his fingers lightly over Wesley’s chest, his nose nuzzling at Wesley’s neck. “I thought we could both have some fun with him.”

 

“You’re amazing, you know that?”

 

Wesley smiled as he drifted off. How well Will knew him.

 

 

There was a smirk on Will’s face, an evil one. The crewman before them was in for a slow death.

 

Wesley had his dagger in hand. He already knew what he wanted to do, and he would take his time because he knew that was what Will wanted.

 

Wesley went and stood right in front of the crewman. Wesley had no idea what the man had done and he didn’t care. All that mattered was that he had a new toy to play with. He had something new in mind that he wanted to try. It was something he was sure Will would love.

 

It was his turn to smirk. The crewman in front of him shivered. Wesley chuckled. He had perfected his smirk.

 

Wesley made his first cut and felt himself relax as his hand and his dagger took over. He could feel Will behind him, moving closer to him, closer to the action. Will placed a hand on his arm, feeling the movements as Wesley worked.

 

He could feel Will’s erection pressed against him already. Wesley must be doing really well tonight. “You’re getting started early tonight, Will.”

 

Will wrapped his arms around Wesley and kissed him just under his ear. “I can’t help it. You’re good at what you do.”

 

“Yes, and you should let me finish. Now go sit over there.” He waved Will off to a corner of the room where he could still see what was going on, but where he wouldn’t be in the way.

 

He winked over at Will and got back to his toy. It was cute how Will encouraged his little hobby and how excited he got over it.

 

And just think, this would have never happened if all that time ago a few guys hadn’t decided that they wanted a piece of Will’s toy.

 

Wesley had gotten lucky and as he saw Will smiling out of the corner of his eye, he hoped that he would continue to stay that lucky.


End file.
